Un grain de beauté sous l'œil
by Ookami97
Summary: Alors qu'Allen s'est enfui de la Congrégation et que la mémoire du Quatorzième s'installe de plus en plus profondément en lui, perdu dans ses pensées, il se remémore sa première rencontre avec Tyki. [Challenge de Mars 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]


Os écrit dans le cadre du **Collectif NoName** pour le challenge du mois de mars 2018: _« Il s'appelait »._

Le défi était de parler d'un personnage qui nous a personnellement marqué à travers les souvenirs d'un autre. Suis-je assez claire?

Défi de l'auteur: _Citer un personnage de fiction qui nous a marqué et pourquoi._

J'ai choisi de parler de Tyki à travers les souvenirs d'Allen car d'après moi, c'est un des personnages les plus mystérieux de DGM, surtout au vu de sa ressemblance frappante avec le Quatorzième. Sous ses airs de beau gosse, il est en réalité un être torturé, et sa relation avec Allen est bien plus profonde qu'elle semble l'être vue de l'extérieur. De plus, il mène une double vie et possède deux visages et deux personnalités distinctes, il est en quelques sortes différent des autres Noés. En s'attachant à ses amis humains, on voit qu'il est capable de contrôler sa folie meurtrière et d'avoir des sentiments pour ceux, qui font, je cite: « le piment de sa vie » .

* * *

Il s'appelait Tyki Mikk. C'était un membre du clan des Noés, et moi, j'étais un exorciste. En somme, nous étions de parfaits ennemis. C'est ce que j'aurais pu dire si les évènements n'avaient pas pris une tournure aussi différente que celle du destin que nous attendions tous. Tyki et moi ne sommes pas de simples soldats de deux camps opposés, nos nombreuses rencontres on fait que, même au sein de la guerre pour laquelle nous nous battons tout au long de nos vies respectives, nos relations sont différentes de celles qu'elles aurait normalement du être, ou supposées être.

Tyki est un homme que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois à deux reprises. En réalité, il n'est pas un « homme ordinaire » à proprement parler. Il est un descendant de Noé et héritier d'un fragment de sa mémoire, « _le plaisir_ », et peut donc, de ce fait, revêtir deux formes différentes: celle d'humain, sous laquelle il est né, et celle de membre du clan Noé, qui s'est éveillée en lui en même temps que le souvenir de la mémoire perdue de cet ancêtre commun à tous ceux du clan qui se battent aux côtés du Compte Millénaire. Tyki a deux faces, comme une pièce de monnaie, deux visages à la fois distincts et similaires. Deux apparences diamétralement opposées, deux caractères qui se retrouvent et se perdent l'un dans l'autre. Tyki est un mélange de noir et de blanc, sans juste milieu. Il est soit l'un, soit l'autre, mais jamais il ne pourra être les deux à la fois, et un jour, il devra faire un choix. Il devra trancher pour ne choisir qu'une seule de ses deux vies. Et il ne le fera sûrement pas avec le cœur, mais par devoir envers l'ancêtre qui s'est éveillé en lui, et par devoir envers celui aux côtés de qui il se bat pour faire tomber notre monde.

Nos routes se sont croisées pour la première fois alors que je venais à peine d'arriver au sein de la Congrégation. C'était lors de ma première mission avec Lavi, en Roumanie. Nous rentrions accompagnés de Krory, le nouvel exorciste qui venait d'accepter de rejoindre nos rangs, alors que ce dernier s'était égaré dans le train. Inquiets, nous étions partis à sa recherche, et l'avions retrouvé dépouillé de ses vêtements alors qu'il se faisait lamentablement laminer au poker par un clochard à lunettes et sa bande. En bon compagnon que je suis, je m'étais fait une joie de me servir de mes petits tours de passe passe et de mon habileté à tricher au poker pour récupérer les biens de mon ami, mais j'en avais également profité pour les plumer à leur tour. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air gentil et inoffensif que je ne connais pas la définition du terme « vengeance ». Et ce jour-là, alors que finalement, j'ai fait preuve de bonté en rendant à Tyki et ses amis leurs vêtements au lieu de les laisser grelotter presque nus dans le froid, ce dernier m'a fait cadeau du paquet de cartes avec lequel nous avions joué. Paquet de cartes que j'ai toujours gardé sur moi, soigneusement rangé dans la poche de ma veste d'exorciste, jusqu'au jour de notre seconde « première rencontre ».

Ce soir-là, il ne s'est pas présenté devant moi. Non, il était dans mon dos, hors de ma vue, hors de ma portée. À ce moment là, je n'étais focalisé que sur une chose, la survie de Suman, que j'avais réussi a sauver d'un sort tragique. J'étais si heureux et si épuisé à la fois que j'étais totalement indifférent et aveugle à ce qui m'entourait. Ç'aura été une de mes plus grosses erreurs. Mon sourire s'est effacé au moment où Suman a littéralement explosé devant moi, maculant mon visage et mes vêtements d'éclats sanglants. Lorsque je me suis retourné, il était trop tard. L'incarnation du mal était là, se tenant juste derrière moi. Il portait un costard parfaitement immaculé, sa chevelure bouclée était tirée en arrière et il avait un élégant haut de forme posé sur la tête. Il était tiré à quatre épingles, et je faisais tâche comparé au magnifique gentleman qu'il était, alors que je me trouvais avachi sur le sol, blessé, les vêtements en lambeaux et le visage couvert de sang. Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, j'ai su. Il faisait partie du clan des Noés, ces alliés du Compte que nous devons combattre et éliminer au péril de nos vies. Sa peau brune, les stigmates sur son front et ses yeux dorés ne trompaient pas. Seulement, à ce moment là, j'ignorais encore que l'homme qui se tenait devant moi et que je rencontrais pour la première fois m'étais en réalité familier, si bien que j'avais encore contre le cœur le paquet de cartes qu'il m'avait offert lors de notre première rencontre.

Lorsque qu'il a rappelé à lui son golem carnivore, qui venait de finir de se repaître de la chair de Suman, je n'ai ressenti que de l'aversion et une colère sombre à son égard. Il avait assassiné les miens. Yeegar, Daisya, et maintenant lui, et je n'avais rien pu faire pour les sauver, alors qu'ils m'étaient si cher et que nous étions si peu nombreux contre les milliers qu'ils étaient, eux, les Noés, le Compte et les akumas qu'ils fabriquaient en un claquement de doigts.

Tyki a été le premier à me reconnaître, car contrairement à lui, je n'ai pas pour habitude de changer d'apparence au point de passer d'un clochard humain à un Noé gentleman. J'étais abasourdi, d'abord. Puis mon incrédulité s'est transformée en colère, celle qui vous tord les tripes, qui fait bouillir votre sang et remplit votre cœur de haine. Je n'étais plus en état de me battre, je me trouvais devant cet homme qui venait d'exécuter de sang froid un de mes rares compagnons exorcistes. Et ça allait être à mon tour.

C'est là qu'il m'a montré les puissantes étendues de son pouvoir. Il a traversé mon corps avec sa main, comme si celui-ci n'était plus solide. Et il a lentement entouré ses doigts autour de mon cœur. À ce moment précis, ma vie était littéralement entre ses mains. Et lorsqu'il a su que j'étais « Allen Walker », celui dont le nom figurait sur sa longue liste de gens à éliminer, le peu d'humanité qui restait en lui s'est envolée pour laisser place à un tueur de sang froid qui exécute avec minutie les ordres du Compte.

Il a commencé par arracher mon bras gauche, celui qui renferme mon Innocence. Puis il l'a détruite sous mes yeux, sans un soupçon d'émotion, emportant avec lui mon rêve et mon devoir d'aider les âmes torturées des akumas à trouver un chemin vers le Paradis. Puis, lentement, à la manière d'un assassin qui prend plaisir à voir sa victime agoniser, il s'est approché près de moi et s'est accroupi, puis a posé la main sur mon cœur. Et alors que mes tripes se tordaient et que ma vue commençait à se brouiller sous l'entêtante sensation de panique qui m'envahissait, il a ordonné à son golem anthropophage de me dévorer de l'intérieur, de percer mon organe vital, et m'a laissé agoniser dans la terreur alors que le sang formait peu à peu une flaque sombre autour de mon corps inerte.

Pourtant, j'ai survécu, et maintenant que ceux qui étaient comme ma famille se retournent contre moi, alors que je ne suis même plus capable de savoir qui je suis vraiment, et que je me laisse petit à petit dévorer par cet hôte qui m'habite, Tyki et les autres membres du clan Noé sont devenus mon nouveau pied-à-terre. Alors que je m'échappais de cette citadelle qui fut mon foyer, poursuivi par ceux qui m'avaient épaulés jadis, il me tend la main, cette même main qui m'avait transpercé le cœur et laissé pour mort. Cette main qui peut se matérialiser et se dématérialiser à loisir, qui semble toute aussi prête à m'aider qu'elle était prête a m'enlever la vie il y a encore quelques années à peine.

Il semble que la vie m'ait réservé un bon nombre de surprises. Malheureusement, plus souvent tragiques qu'agréables. J'ai rencontré Tyki Mikk, ce mystérieux gentleman au grain de beauté sous l'œil à de nombreuses reprises au cours de mon existence, et ce, toujours à des moments cruciaux ou avant de grands évènements. Je sais que nos routes se croiseront de nouveau et que cela aura toujours des répercussions sur moi et mon avenir. Finalement, je crois que Tyki et moi sommes en quelques sortes liés, et que nos destins se rassemblent en une seule et même route.


End file.
